


Breathe for Me

by nosetothewind94



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Human John, M/M, Merlock, Merman Sherlock, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Undine, Undine Sherlock - Freeform, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on <a href="http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/120778398038/riptide-lover-by-jinglebell">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riptide Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312978) by [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell). 



 

He's such a sea peacock...


End file.
